


wine-slicked lips

by redmaynes



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, Flirting, M/M, uhhhhh also Steven is Whipped(TM)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmaynes/pseuds/redmaynes
Summary: Andrew really needed to stop moaning whenever he eats, Steven thought. It's just uncouth, and weird, and so, so distracting.





	wine-slicked lips

**Author's Note:**

> lol guess who's writing standrew instead of studying for finals
> 
> as always, enjoy

"Ohhhhh fuck," Andrew groaned, leaning back in his seat as his eyes unfocused, probably dazed by the morsel of juicy, marbled steak that hit his taste buds just moments before. He chewed for a few seconds, wide-eyed, and Steven stifled a laugh in his napkin.

"You good there, buddy?" Steven asked, regarding Andrew with amusement, who was trying to stop Adam from sneaking a bite of his lobster tail from his plate. 

"I'm alright," he replied, throwing Adam a mock exasperated look, his mouth breaking into a wide grin as he cut another piece from his filet mignon. "I wanna say that this steak almost rivals the one we had in Australia."

Which one?"

"All of them." Andrew lazily picked up his wine glass, eyes tracking the purplish-red swirl of a 2009 Cabernet Sauvignon, and closed his eyes as he slowly took a sip, sighing loudly after he set down his glass. "God, this is so good."

Steven's eyes glanced over Andrew, and settled on his own plate, as he delicately cut off a piece of his own filet mignon to pop into his mouth. "You, my friend, need to stop making so much noise."

"I'm enjoying the food, Steven, I'm allowed to vocalize my pleasure," Andrew drawled, and Steven tried not to think too much of how Andrew's voice dropped slightly when he said the last word, softening it almost to a purr.

"When I took both of you out tonight I'm pretty sure hearing you vocalize anything was at last on the list of things we wanted to happen," Steven said, nudging Adam's foot with his own to get his attention, and the latter offered a small smile in understanding, but he quickly turned back to his surf and turf, neatly cutting the shrimp into small pieces and carefully putting the morsels in his mouth, chewing with almost a sort of reverence. 

Taking a break from filming and spending some time with his buds proved to be the stress reliever they all needed. Ruth's Chris was a place that Steven wanted to try for a long time, and visiting with Andrew and Adam seemed like a good opportunity for them to unwind and bond a bit more off-camera. Only Andrew didn't seem to be in the mood to be quiet and chill at this time.

"Shh, let me make noises, don't start  _beef_ with me about this." Steven's groan almost drowned out Andrew's delighted laugh, his teeth catching the flicker of the soft candlelight on their table. "Do you regret ever  _meat_ -ing me?"

"Stop," Steven said, lightly kicking Andrew, who was across from him. "I'll take you making noises over making puns any single day." 

"Gladly," Andrew replied, and as if to punctuate his point, he popped another piece of steak in his mouth, and practically  _moaned_ , and as if on cue, Steven's cheeks warmed, inexplicably.

Andrew really needed to stop moaning whenever he eats, Steven thought. It's just uncouth, and weird, and so, so _distracting_. 

"You're embarrassing," he muttered, and Andrew grinned, the Cheshire cat incarnate. 

"But it's so _good_." Andrew speared a piece on the tines of his fork and offered it expectantly to Steven. "Wanna try some?"

Steven blinked, and looked at Andrew. The other had a faint smile on his lips, head cocked slightly to one side. "C'mon hurry up, my arm's getting tired."

He shifted forward a bit so it was closer to Steven, and Steven scooted closer, catching the piece of meat with his teeth and chewing it, lowering himself back into his seat, still making eye contact with Andrew, who lowered his arm and surveyed Steven eating.

"Isn't it good?" Maybe it was just him, but Andrew's voice sounded lower, sweeter, like dark honey, and under the tablecloth where no one could see, Steven's hands clenched into fists where they rested on his knees. He swallowed.

"Mm." Steven cleared his throat, and fumbled with his glass, under the guise of drinking his pomegranate iced tea. "Yeah."

"Aw, you're at a loss for words, too," Andrew laughed, shifting back in his seat, and Steven felt Andrew's foot knock into his, his leg casually resting in between Steven's calves. Steven silently thanked the Ruth's Chris staff for lighting the restaurant via candlelight, because he could feel his cheeks burning red right now, and he didn't need to be teased about that by Andrew at the moment.

"Stop flirting," Adam absentmindedly said, breaking both of them out of their staring contest, and blithely forked a chunk of steak from Andrew and Steven's plate when they were both distracted, eating both of them at the same time.

"Adam!" Steven exclaimed, and swatted him on the arm, while Andrew lunged to steal some of Adam's food, and whatever was hanging in the air dissipated, melting into their usual camaraderie. They still had a meal to finish.

-∆- 

Ubering to their hotel was an experience, as Andrew and Adam were a bit tipsy, the former a bit more than the latter. He ended up sandwiched between Adam and Steven, because apparently having less space to spread out was more appealing than getting the passenger seat all to himself.

"Fuuuuuck," he laughed, bringing a hand up to gesture at nothing in particular, and brought it down to firmly clasp Steven's thigh. "I'm drunk."

"Obviously," Steven said, jumping slightly at the sudden contact, but he settled back into the cushy seat, trying to ignore the heat of Andrew's palm seeping through his dress pants. 

"Obvious Andrew," he sing-songed, in the same tune in which he once sang "Adjective Andrew", once upon a while ago when they traveled to New York to shoot the fried chicken episode, and that's how Steven knew sober Andrew had retired for the night. 

"You didn't even drink tonight,  _Steeeeeeven._ " Andrew dragged his name out, snaking his hand up to grasp the base of Steven's tie and loosening it as he pulled it down.

"An-- what're you doing?" Steven exasperatedly watched his friend lazily toy with the silky tie, wrapping it around his hand like a bandage, and then unraveling it.

"Admiring your attire. A- _tie_ -er. Ha, get it?"

"That was bad," Adam quietly commented, and Andrew turned to him and pouted. 

"You hurt my feelings, Bianchi. Steven, kiss them better?"

"Hush, Andrew."

Andrew tilted his head back and practically giggled, and if Steven surreptitiously glanced over to see an uninhibited Andrew drunk on happiness, well that was something that no one had to know. 

He rested his head on Steven's shoulder. "You know you love me." Quiet, almost too quiet for Steven to catch. And then-

"I know I do." Just loud enough for Andrew to hear, for him to turn his head to look at Steven, grinning like he hung the moon and all the stars in the sky.

"You're such a fuckin' sap."

"Shut up, 'Drew."

**Author's Note:**

> i mean, lbr who doesn't melt whenever andrew or steven starts making noises when they eat
> 
> also adam..... my smol bean....... i love him
> 
> and i started with the fact that i wanted ust but it ended with this lol someone stop me


End file.
